Doubtless
by stenciled-stars
Summary: It doesn't matter if you think you know the truth. They're still not going to believe you / au where kagome only imagines the feudal era. 2015 fic


12/22/2015- I actually had this posted before but I'm pretty sure I ended up deleting it. I'm posting all of the fics on my computer now.

* * *

 _Doubtless_

Odd. That's what they thought of the Higurashi girl. She had long ebony locks and a quiet gaze and eyes deep and dark. She had a family and a brother and they all lived in the shrine up on the hill. That in itself wasn't very odd, but the girl had no friends at school and always kept to herself. She had a few admirers but even those knew that she was queer. There were rumors of what she did when she was alone; magic, sorcery, voodoo. No one wanted to be around or associated with her. But she didn't mind. After all, she was used to it anyway. It had always been this way for her...

"Onee-san!" Her younger brother Sota called out as she came up the top steps of the shrine they lived on.

"Hi, Sota." Kagome laughed, ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to go play with my friends later." He said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"That's good," the girl replied, "because I'm going to go visit mine!" She laughed once more. Her younger brother blinked at her for a moment, his wide eyes flickering with something Kagome couldn't quite place, but it was only there for a moment, and after that, Sota was smiling and jumping again.

The two walked to the house and greeted their mother. After Kagome dropped her school bag off to her room, she raced down the stairs and called out "I'm going to go see my friends now, Mom!"

From the kitchen she heard her mother stutter for a second and then shout back: "Well, be home before dark!"

Kagome agreed and darted out of the house. She sped down the familiar path. Her feet went clamoring down the rocks with ease, as she had done it so many times. When she'd finally reached the bottom, she sat down for a minute to catch her breath from the sprint. When she opened them, she was met with a pair of amber eyes just centimeters away from her own. She yelped, nearly banging her head against his.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, smacking the hanyou once she had calmed somewhat, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" The boy scoffed, crossing his arms over the red folds of his robe. His ears twitched in annoyance. From his shoulder, nearly hidden in silver hair, Kagome spotted Shippo giggling quietly and smiled at the kitsune. Behind Inuyasha, her other comrades Sango and Miroku appeared, Kirara close by.

"You haven't come to visit us in a while Kag-chan," Sango said, "How have you been?"

Kagome smiled "Oh the usual, Sango-chan. And you all?"

"Fine. Nothing much," Miroku said, golden staff jingling. Kagome beamed, eyes turning back to Inuyasha.

"You haven't said much Inuyasha. Usually you're very chatty," she scolded. He huffed again, but turned his head toward her and grabbed her wrist with demon speed.

"We missed you Kagome," he whispered. The said girl could feel her face redden and from her peripheral vision, could spot Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stifling their laughter.

"Well, I-I missed you too, Inuyasha," she choked out. Before anything could get even more embarrassing, someone shouted from above.

"Kagome! You need to come back now! You can't stay down there alone!"

Kagome blinked her dark eyes twice, glancing at Inuyasha with an "I-can't-believe-her" expression, before turning her head up to yell back: "I'm not alone, Mom!"

From the top of the well, she could see her mother's face, backlit by the setting sun and she finally put her finger on what expression had been on Sota's face...  
Doubt.  
It was on her mother too.

"Yes you are, Kagome. You need to come out now," she said insistently. Kagome stared at her, furrowing her eyebrows and turned to speak with her friends again. Her words disintegrated in her throat and she stumbled backward when she found herself staring at just the damp wall of an empty well.

But she had no doubts her friends had been standing there...


End file.
